Rise Above
We are a fairly new guild founded in Dofus 2.0. We are taking advantage of Frigost Exping daily.We have our share of high leveled players, but will always focus more on creating a good community for people to hang out while they enjoy Dofus than we will on recruiting the highest leveled players. While many of our members are more mature, we do welcome younger players, as long as they can communicate well and "flow" with the rest of the guild in guild chat. Rise Above and Join us now! Never Go Below 5%. 110+ We are a Family Guild, we treat each member like a close friend. We try to be good and helpful in the community and become a respected guild. All Aboard and Join our family now! =Conditions,Requirements and Rules= We are A WORLD WIDE GUILD. Must have a good sense of Humour, Create good guild conversations, Try to be the best you can be'.' Not the most exciting topic, yet they must be said. The guild is open to people of all ages and because of this we need you to keep it as family friendly as possible, So, we have a few simple and non brutal rules to keep our chat clean,and the game fun for everyone. And they are as follows: *The guild is English speaking,if you dont know the word in english, say in your own language, we might know what you mean. *No Bullying. Against the games ToS, and its kick worthy. *Don't agro fellow guild members. Unless they say you can. *Do Not continually ask for leeching, it gets annoying, and it makes you look lazy. *Please don't keep asking if people are busy. *Please don't beg for items Guys relaxe were a chilled guild just having fun feel free to say your mind but remember rules are rules x) =Guild members MUST remain active= ﻿While we understand that not everyone is going to have the same level of involvement, we do expect all members of the guild to remain active. Any player going more than one month without logging into the game will be removed from the guild. There are always circumstances that are going to prevent involvement for a period of time, whether vacations or final exams, and if this is the case for a player, then they are expected to leave us a thread through the guild forums prior to the absence. As long as these conditions have been met, player's accounts will remain in the guild Ranks Our Ranking 'system is a little different then a few guilds. Firstly, You will stay "On Trial" untill you have given 25k exp to our guild. You can be at 5% - 15% During this time ( This is so you put effort and dedication towards us, aswell as time. Anyone can get 25kk exp in an hour ) Our Guild is run by a Council I have created. This is How the Council Works: '''Every Week ( 7 Days ), The "Lower Council" have a meeting, they discuss Issues in the guild, Ways to improve the guild and Areas we need to work on. every Fortnight-ISH ( 15 Days ) The "Higher Council" have a meeting, The "Protector" Rank takes notes on what the "Lower Council" Have discussed about and brings it up on the "Higher Council" Meeting. The "Leader","2IC" and "Treasurer" Ranks will talk and vote about what the "Protector" Rank has said. If the topic has been aproved it will take effect immediately. ' Our guild uses votes in our Ranks, if you want a rank up you don't just PM the Leader. The Lower Council will tell the Higher Council, on who they think should get ranked up, If you have not shown 'leadership, dedication, effort, time and help to the guild '''your name will not be brought up into the Council'(s) meetings. Once the Higher Council have aproved you *Player* are ready for a rank up we will ask guild members if for their votes. Each member gets x1 vote towards your rank. '*Check Table Below for more Info*